hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly Roth
Kimberly Roth was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 5th place. Personality Kimberly was probably the most adorable woman of that season. Known for having "deer in headlights" facial expressions and her crude confessionals, she was very determined, outspoken at times, and was doubted by most of her teammates. Finally, she was very kind towards people who were kind to her, but could have a hot temper, especially towards people who were disrespecting her. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but it instead pulled up to an army base, and Kimberly asked where the fuck they were. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, with her arguing that she did not sign up for the army. and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Kimberly was the fourth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Devin. Before tasting her dish, she announced that she was the executive chef and catering manager of a Latin-infused sushi restaurant, much to a dismayed Ramsay’s confusion. Despite Ramsay’s expectations of something Japanese related, she instead made a pepper dough pasta with clams and red tomato sauce, but revealed that she not only used pre-made pasta, but also canned clams, much to everybody’s disappointment. After, Ramsay criticized the dish for being a mess, and she received only one point. After Ryan revealed that she came to compete for her daughter, she said that she herself could relate to as she was also a mother. The red team eventually won the challenge 28-25, and they were rewarded with a ride on a stretch Hummer limousine, dinner at the Takami Restaurant with Ramsay, and a chance to meet Christina (Season 4) and Scott (Season 12). Back at the dorms, she was excited that she got to eat dinner with Ramsay. During dinner service, Kimberly served a linguine and clams appetizer tableside with Ryan. She was not seen that night, and the red team won by a mile. Episode 2 During the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Kimberly was paired up with Heidi, and they were seen getting two of their attempts accepted. The red team lost the challenge 9-10, and they were punished by participating in fish delivery day which included taking in seafood, prepping them for the following service, and drinking a fish gut milkshake. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the meat station. At one point, she said that while she was a sushi chef back home, she knew how to cook meat or anything else. Despite receiving help from Wendy, she sent up raw lamb, and made Ramsay angry when she revealed that she knew it was undercooked. Later, she sent up her refire, but despite her nerves, it was accepted, much to her relief. When Ramsay called the red team over to the blue kitchen, she was confused over what was going on. The red team won the service after completing the blue team's orders. Episode 3 During the Ostrich Meat Challenge, Kimberly was not seen during part 1, and was on the top loin dishes with Heidi and Heather. They were the second group from the red team to have their dishes judged, and went up against the pair of Aaron and Koop. She made a pan-roasted top loin with pomegranate demi glaze, it was praised for being beautiful, and she scored that round for the red team. The red team won the challenge 3-1, and they were rewarded with a zip lining experience at Big Bear Lake, and got to fly in a private jet. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the fish station with Shaina. At one point, she felt that scallops were not easy to cook, especially to Ramsay’s standards, and then, they were overcooked. Despite that, she got her refire accepted. After Gia sent up overcooked lamb, she declared that they were ready to get the former out. After several mistakes, the red team was kicked out of the kitchen, much to her shock as they did very well in the past two services, and before leaving, Ramsay gave her the rejected entrées. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Kimberly reminded Gia that meat sucked that night and caused a domino effect, but the latter considered her for elimination. When she tried to urge Jessica not to give up as Ramsay would most certainly send Gia home, the latter reminded her that fish fucked up as well, leading to a fierce argument between the two. Kimberly was not nominated for elimination, and after Gia claimed that she was a team player without an attitude, she disagreed with that notion, and told Ramsay that Gia did have an attitude that night, along with not helping out more. While being dismissed, she believed that Gia had not talent, and that she should have gone home, before saying that she would not trust the latter running an herb stand. Episode 4 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Kimberly was paired up with Gia, they were the second pair from the red team to compete, and they randomly chose venison and bay scallop. She was able to identify the bay scallops as her great palate was one of her gifts, and while she stated that she would not forget the fallout she and Gia had the previous night, she was willing to forgive that day as it may help the red team win. While their first two pairings of scallops and buffalo was incorrect, followed by scallops and elk, their third attempt on the scallops and venison pairing was correct. When the pair of Aziza and Shaina were struggling, she remarked that she had no idea that the two’s palates were that terrible. During Heather and Wendy's turn, she suggested that they try monkfish as it was a poor man’s lobster. The red team lost the challenge 13 minutes and 41 seconds to 9 minutes and 46 seconds, and they were punished by making sausages from scratch, and eating unknown proteins for lunch. During the punishment, Kimberly was not too annoyed as she liked sausages due to her Italian background, and despite the hard work, she knew that it would produce a good product. During lunch, she found out that she got steamed testicles, and deemed it not bad. Later that night, Kimberly became the new target of Johnny's bullying, and her voice was deemed annoying. However, she managed to deflect Johnny’s bullying, deemed the blue team pathetic, and called them sheep while she herself was a wolf that fought back. Then, she berated Johnny for ripping on people instead of acting like a gentleman so he could feel better about himself, but when Andrew asked her if she felt she would be in the competition longer than Johnny, she declared it her mission. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the appetizer station with Heather. After receiving the birthing group twelve top table's order, she admitted that she remembered how much she wanted food fast when she was pregnant, but after Gia sent up improperly portioned green beans, she accused the latter of sinking like the Titanic on a cold winter’s day. The red team won the service. During elimination, Kimberly was seen smugly smiling when Gia was eliminated, and when being dismissed, she was glad that Gia was gone, compared her to a cancer spot on a face, and felt that the red team would start shining again. Episode 5 During the Seven Seas Seafood Challenge, Kimberly went up against Koop, she picked the Mediterranean Sea, and their fish was branzino. During the cooking, she told Ramsay what her dish was, but while she admitted that she never made couscous before, she decided to follow a recipe she found on TV, before deeming it easy. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her unknown branzino dish. While the fish was praised for being cooked perfectly, the couscous was overcooked to the point of being dreadfully mushy, and she lost that round to Koop. The red team lost the challenge 4-5, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of vegetables, and prep them for a special seafood chowder appetizer the following service along with both kitchens. During the punishment, Kimberly was blamed for the poor couscous, and she apologized for her actions. Later, she asked Heather what type of pot was used for the truffle mashed, but her constant questions annoyed the latter, and an annoyed Wendy asked her why she had to open her mouth every time for a question. However, she retorted that she was a sushi food truck chef, and was trying the best she could ask things she never made before. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the garnish station. She was not seen much, except for feeling that she and Ryan were not only kicking ass, but finishing strong as well, and the red team won the service. Episode 6 During the Ingredient Crossword Challenge, Kimberly wanted Aziza to get tenderloin, but Shaina convinced the latter to spell out chicken instead. She got annoyed as it was versatile, but boring ingredient, before recalling how Shaina kept calling out chicken during the Protein Identification Challenge. During her turn, she spelled out beans. During the cooking, she had no idea what to make with the red team’s ingredients, and wondered how they could use them to make seven chicken dishes that stood out from each other. She was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and presented her Asian inspired chicken infused with ginger, lemongrass, and cilantro. Ramsay deemed the dish delicious, praised the presentation for looking colorful, and she scored 4 points. After Shaina's dish was poorly received, she got annoyed as the former was the one that pushed for that protein, before declaring that Shaina sucked. The red team lost the challenge 16-17, and they were punished by helping Marino prep for Family Night which included inflating balloons, resetting the dining room, baking a special batch of cookies for the kids, and organizing crayons. During the punishment, Kimberly complained that she was not used to working with lazy people like the latter, and commented that she would have fired Shaina’s ass already if it was her business. That led to an argument between her and Shaina as the former accused the latter of following her around, and reminded Shaina that they were in the kitchen because she could not cook chicken. During the Family Night dinner service, Kimberly was in charge of a special quesadilla station. She was not seen that night, both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Southern Cuisine Challenge, Kimberly was paired up against Devin from the blue team, and their dish was trout. During the cooking, she admitted how pissed she was that the red team lost three challenges in a row, before declaring that she really wanted a win. She was the final person from the red team to have her dish judged, and presented her cornflake and blue cornmeal encrusted trout with pecan and bourbon glazed. It was criticized for being too sugary for Chris Hastings, and she did not score that round. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a horseback riding experience at Gibson Ranch, and lunch from the Wings and Waffles food truck. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the appetizer station with Heidi. While working on her first order, she deemed carbonara a bitch to cook, and after she sent up her dish, Ramsay caught her standing close by the hot plate before shewing her away and asking if she was looking for something. Despite that, her carbonara was accepted. After Shaina served dry chicken, she recalled the former's dry chicken from a previous challenge. Later that night, Ramsay told her to start prepping for desserts, and she told Shaina that she was turning down the convection oven, while moving the meat entrées to the lower ovens. However, Shaina sent up both raw and overcooked Wellingtons, she got blamed for messing the former up, and she told Shaina to go fuck herself for trying to throw her under the bus. The red team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Kimberly was considered for elimination by Wendy and Ryan, but she considered the former and Shaina for elimination. Then, she got angry that the red team was nominating her for no reason, and argued that she was doing what they did in the past. That led to an argument between Shaina and her over that, with the former claiming that she never threw her under the bus. Kimberly was not nominated for elimination, and after Shaina tried to blame her for the oven incident, she asked her why she did not say anything. Later, she sad goodbye to Shaina and Wendy as they were reassigned to the blue team, and she welcomed Andrew and Matt as new teammates. Episode 8 During the International Ballroom Planning Challenge, Kimberly was paired up with Matt on the fish entrée, they were the second pair to have their dishes judged, and went up against Koop and Shaina. She made a miso sea bass and Asian vegetables, they were praised for the broth and looking beautiful, and she scored that round for the red team. The red team won the challenge 2-1, and they were rewarded with a kayak trip at the Santa Barbara Mountains, and a seafood lunch at The Lark. During the reward, she said that she never experienced a great meal in her life before, but got annoyed by Andrew and Heather's flirting, even reminding them that they were competitors, and would fuck each other in the wrong way. During the International Ballroom dinner service, Kimberly was on the meat station. When the blue team came into the red kitchen due to their failure on the fish sear, she mockingly asked if they fucked up again. While Ryan was trying to help her out, she annoyingly said that she did not need Ryan holding her hand. Despite that, Andrew reminded her that they had to have two chefs on each entrée station, which led to her telling Ryan not to talk down to her. Then, her filet was accepted, Ramsay told her and Ryan to make every portion similar, and she proudly stated that the proof was in the pudding. The red team won the service by a mile after completing the blue team's orders. Episode 9 Back at the dorms, Kimberly felt that Ramsay was not looking for a jerk to win the competition as, no matter how funny or rude they could be, the competition was to prove to the chefs how they could back up their cooking skills, and felt that Johnny failed in that. During the Blind Taste Test, Kimberly was the second person from the red team to compete, and went up against Devin. She got green beans, bacon, and mango correct, and spared Heidi from being splattered. During Ryan's turn, she got splattered once, and complained about the smell and texture. The red team lost the challenge after a tie at 13, and they were punished by participating in delivery day, and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. Back at the dorms, she disgustingly called Andrew and Heather's flirting gross. During dinner service, Kimberly was on the appetizer station with Heather. She was not seen much, except for having her carbonara accepted, and the red team won the service. After Koop's elimination, Ramsay told the red team that he would need a volunteer to move over into the blue team in order to even up the numbers the next day. While being dismissed, she said that she was going to fight for her right to stay in the red team. Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 16 Trivia *She is the seventh contestant who used pre-made food for her signature dish, following Rock (Season 3), Salvatore (Season 7), Jonathon (Season 9), Mike (Season 12), Monique (Season 14), and Kevin (Season 15). She is also the second female contestant who did, and the second contestant who made it to the black jackets who did, following Rock (Season 3). She is currently the final person to have done this mistake. *She is the second contestant who scored 1 out of 5 in the new format of the Signature Dish Challenge and make it to the black jackets afterwards, following La Tasha from Season 13. Quotes *"I have a big mouth and I like it full... with the meat, burgers!" *"That is my dish right now, exploding in my face, instead of nicely exploding in someone's mouth." Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Hot Women Category:Black Jacket